gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Relationships
Relationship articles Okay, we need to set some ground rules here: the "Relationship" articles have been ignored for a long time, I wasn't the one who started them and I never really updated them, so they've been laying fallow for a time. The only three we ever really worked on were from Seasons 1 and 2: Eddard and Catelyn, Daenerys and Drogo, and Robb/Talisa (ugh). Now the idea was that these were going to be for "romantic relationships" - some other TV show exclusive type wikis go into detail about parental, sibling, or even friendship relationships, but that isn't really our focus -- those things are usually covered in the "House" articles like "House Stark". Often, they're covered well enough in the "Background" sections. Some "romantic" relationships also don't really merit a full article - people who are already married and it doesn't really get focused on in the storyline that much, i.e. Davos Seaworth is married but we don't really see his wife, Tywin was married to Joanna and it was this great romance but she died before the TV series started (we'd make an article if it later appears on-screen in a prequel TV series). So it's "romantic relationships" which "have a significant focus in the storyline" - the latter of which often means people who fall in love in the show itself or who have very complicated romantic relationships, not just marriages presented as window dressing (i.e. Walder Frey and Joyeuse Erenford!) Morever, when I was "catching up" on long-term wiki-projects I wasn't focused on character pages (Relationships are an extension of Character pages). Back in last May 2015, someone created a Sansa/Ramsay relationship page, and I was too busy to intervene. Had I noticed I would have deleted it immediately. I am deleting it now. This has nothing to do with "books versus TV series", let me stress that. I wouldn't have supported having a page for "Roose Bolton and Jeyne Poole" either, nor "Sansa Stark and Littlefinger" (unless they like, get married or something and Sansa turns completely evil and is actually quite into it...ack. I doubt that). We shouldn't have a Roose/Sansa or Roose/Jeyne page when we didn't have a Renly/Loras page. Again the fault is mine because I failed to notice when the Ramsay/Sansa page was started; we'll fold any relevant info back into their respective articles. Meanwhile, these are the minimum relationship articles we should have but didnt before now - which I will create stub pages for to get the ball rolling: Absolutely need *Jon Snow and Ygritte *Samwell Tarly and Gilly *Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell *Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister *Missandei and Grey Worm Other potential candidates *Bronn and Lollys Stokeworth? (If and when she returns to the TV series, hopefully later in Season 6, we'll probably need this) *Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey -....probably? *Roose Bolton and Walda Bolton -....probably not, I'd say, as Fat Walda hasn't really had many speaking lines, nor has their "relationship" as such received much on-screen attention (which is ironic given that in the novels, even Roose is surprised at how he has become oddly fond of Fat Walda). *Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark will not appear until canonically established as in fact a "romance" and not a "kidnapping". We've had people arguing both ways already - best to hold off on that. *Margaery Tyrell and Tommen Baratheon - I don't really think so, anymore than Margaery/Joffrey or Margaery/Renly. It's not really a "romance" so much as Margaery manipulating someone, albeit Tommen thinks its a real romance and Margaery is relieved to have a pleasant non-psychopath as her new point of attraction. *Any major romantic pairings from the Telltale video game that someone wants to add (but they have to be major ones, major plot elements, we're talking on the level of Jon Snow/Ygritte or Samwell Tarly/Gilly). If I'm forgetting anything feel free to suggest others, though I don't know if we'll actually need them. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:17, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Request Can someone with the powers remove this from the character category? 21:00, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Done. Changed Characters category to Relationships category. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:38, January 21, 2019 (UTC)